


Long Distance

by ThoseStrangeFanfictions



Series: My Own Stories on Tumblr [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseStrangeFanfictions/pseuds/ThoseStrangeFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson, an Army doctor from America. Sherlock's long distance boyfriend, who no believes is really who he says he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I have to examine a body. Skype later? SH

Sure. See you later. JW 

"Sherlock! Are you coming?" Greg called down the stairs to where Sherlock was leaned on a wall at the bottom.   
"Oh, yes, of course, one moment," Sherlock said as he slipped his phone in his pocket and took the stairs two at a time.

Sherlock spent a few minutes examining the body before he pulled out his phone and sent a text.  
"What are you doing?" Greg asked trying to look over his shoulder.  
"Inquiring to a second opinion," Sherlock reply as he walked across the room to look at a window. A buzz sounded and he laughed at the screen of his phone. Greg looked up startled.  
"Who are you talking to?"   
"John," Sherlock said shortly.  
"John who?" Greg asked raising an eyebrow.  
"John Watson. From American. Army doctor. It was the sister. The hair on the victim’s jacket will confirm it. Good day," Sherlock swish dramatically from the room. Greg looked at Sally.  
"John Watson from America who is an army doctor?" Sally shrugged.   
"I bet he’s a murderer or a psychopathy."


	2. Chapter 2

"Snow? In Florida?" Sherlock questioned propping his chin on his elbow and leaning toward the computer screen.   
"Yeah. The whole state is pretty much shut down," the blond man on the screen replied.   
"Are you alight?" concern filled the normally emotionless voice of the consulting detective.   
"Of course. I went out earlier to check on my sister because she wouldn't answer the phone. Stupidest thing I've ever done."  
"And you invaded Afghanistan," Sherlock laughed and at that moment the door behind Sherlock opened.   
"Sherlock, I brought the milk. But do remember dear, I’m not your…who are you talking to?" Mrs. Hudson stopped mid rant when she saw John.  
"Oh, This is John Watson. John, this is my landlady Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock said, remembering how John had politely introduced Mike Stanford.   
"Oh you’re John Watson! I’ve heard a lot about you," she said with a small smile, "anyway, I’m off. Do take those feet out, Sherlock."   
"Feet?" John asked as soon as the door closed behind her. Sherlock shrugged.  
"They’re for an experiment." Sherlock insisted.  
"Is your whole nation like that or are you just really extraordinary?"


	3. 3

"Sherlock!" The door of the flat burst open and Greg Lestrade strode inside.   
"What are you doing here?" Sherlock demanded as he came out of his room in a blue robe.  
"You’ve been ignoring my text messages and calls all day. Why were you still in bed? It’s noon," Greg questioned as Sherlock walked to his phone which was sitting on his desk.   
"It’s eight elsewhere. I have a guest who is a bit jet lagged, so do try to keep your voice down," he snapped as he looked toward his door to make sure it wasn’t opened.  
"Someone else is here?"  
"Do try to keep up," Sherlock looked up from his phone and back to him.  
"So, what do you think about the case?" Greg asked, recalling why he was here in the first place.  
"I’ll have to take a look at the scene, I’ll be back shortly." he put his phone down and turned back to his room. He returned, properly dressed, a few minutes later.  
"I have to go look at a scene for the Yard. I should be back by lunch, we’ll go somewhere if you want," he directed back toward the room as he exited.   
"Alright, George, shall we go?"


End file.
